Purple Rangers:Next Generations
by guardianranger
Summary: I need some names please! I already have Nicole,Riley and Charlotte down for now. Girls go to the year 2012-see their parents past-selves. Note: They are purple rangers-from different seasons. Read the first two chapters. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I shall need names for this story ok.

5 young teenagers are chosen to becomes rangers like their parents.

5 other teenagers are all female rangers-whose parents are also rangers.

Name: Charlotte Scott

Age:12 years old

Color:(Samurai)-Purple

Parents:Any Generation-minus the samurai rangers.

Hair:Black

Eyes:Brown

Siblings:None

Charlotte Scott was raised in the Elite/Solar academy similar to the thunder and wind academies.

Mom:Deceased-Jenna Scott

Name:

Siblings:

Parents:Any Generation minus the samurai rangers

Color:Purple-Space

Age:

Name:

Siblings:

Color:

Parents:Any generation minus the samurai rangers

Thanks!

Charlotte Scott is the daughter to Jenna Scott whose related to Jason Scott. She and her friends who are purple rangers in the future year 2030. Come to the past in the year 2005.

Please repond to this story.

I will need names for the other 5 teenagers who aren't purple rangers.

"Charlotte! Where are you?"shouted Riley Morgan age 16 years old

Charlotte looks at her best friend Riley whose been training for the past several years now. "Here"shouted Charlotte

Riley pokes her head into the room,sighs in seeing Charlotte looking at some pictures. "Come on we are going to be late for the ceremony"answered Riley pulling Charlotte out of the mansion.

Charlotte and Riley racing towards the ceremony only being like 2 minutes early.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello! Is anyone reading this story-haven't gotten any reviews or answers to my questions.

I only have 3 names so far in this story.

Name:Charlotte Scott

Mom:Jenna Scott-deceased

Dad:Jayden Shiba-deceased

Cousins: Alot of them on different ranger teams,although is very close to Jason Scott the first red ranger and his family members.

Was kept hidden and trained at the Eltar/Solar academy among others students whose parents were power rangers.

Age: 15 years old

Year:unknown although is from the future time.-year 2030-36.

Siblings: None so far

Born:In the Year 2011

Name:Riley Morgan Rhodes

Mom:Kendrix Morgan

Dad:Kai Chen

Siblings:Yes

Jack Jacob Morgan-age 17 years old

Mimi Rose Morgan-age 17 years old

Age: 21 years old in the future time

Color Code:Silver

Married: To Casey Rhodes of 3 years now.

Name:Nicole Grayson

Mom:Deceased

Dad:Lt. Carter Grayson-deceased

Age: 19 years old-Purple-Lightspeed rescue ranger team

Nicole,Charlotte and Riley were watching the others cadets at the academy where they have been trained since the death of their parents.

Charlotte was 5 years old when losing her mom and dad-that's what she was told by her relatives on the samurai ranger team minus Antonio who took over the role as a father figure.

Nicole was 2 years when Carter Grayson died in a fire.

Riley she was 10 years when her parents were taken away.

"Do you think we will ever see them again?asked Nicole Grayson

Trey Larson looks at Nicole. "See who?"asked Trey

"Our dead parents"answered Nicole who misses her dad very much.

Trey Larson looks at Nicole Grayson-he's one of the few chosen to become a cadet at the academy. He's a fire ninja been living at the eltar/solar academy ever since his academy was burnt down to the ground.

"If there was a way to see them again"whispered Angelina Tate-who lives with her older brother Sky Tate was visiting her friends.

Charlotte is thinking a moment to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Riley Morgan Rhodes is laying asleep with her husband Casey Rhodes,in the house she shares with Charlotte Scott since the death of their parents who were former rangers._

_Charlotte Scott was thinking to herself-get's up from the bedroom she was currently sleeping in. "I wish could see you guys again"whispered Charlotte._

_Trey knows how Charlotte misses her parents-he's like an older brother to her. "Can't sleep"answered Trey._

_Charlotte looks at Trey. "I don't understand why my dad had to go"answered Charlotte._

_(Jayden Shiba) leaving his 4 year old daughter behind to be cared by his team mates._

_Trey sits down to Charlotte. "Jayden will always be there to watch over you,uncle antonio has been doing a good job raising you"answered Trey._

_"I just want my parents"cried Charlotte._

_Riley hears crying outside-sees the scene-sighs to herself. Slowly makes her way downstairs trying not to wake the others up in the house._

_Trey sees Riley coming outside._

_Riley sits down by Charlotte. "I miss my parents too Charlotte"answered Riley._

_"I miss my dad"answered Nicole Grayson who was raised by her uncle Ryan mitchell of the lightspeed rescue ranger team._

_Charlotte looks at her friends. _

_Angelina Tate comes walking towards them. "Maybe there's a way we can see our parents again"answered Angelina._

_"How are we supposed to do that?"asked Trey Larson._

_"We could just wish it"answered Faith Scott sitting by her friends._

_"We could use the time machine to go back to time"whispered Angelina Tate._


End file.
